


Intellectual boys

by keycoward



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Consent, Foreplay, Grinding, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keycoward/pseuds/keycoward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a drabble of Grimmons. Its nothing special. Unless you wanna see two boys kissing and almost frick fracking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intellectual boys

Intellectual boys

It wasn't really a secret that Grif was Bisexual, but it wasn't broad casted either. People knew, but they didn't talk about it or give him shit about it. It was just a thing, he dated guys and he dated girls and once he dated someone in between. He didn't care. Guys came up to him, girls came up to him, he didn't have a preference until he got into the same class as Dick Simmons.  
He just happened to peak his interest with those green eyes and freckles. He did have a weakness for green eyes. Then he was paired with semester long project with the nerd. He swore to god the senile old war monger of teacher was his favourite for that. He could still remember the first words Simmons spoke to him.  
"Listen fatass, you better not slack in this project"  
Yep. Jab at the flab. The tan and short Hawaiian was a bit flabby but he wasn't completely obese. But he had been told he was oddly beautiful. His natural brown hair reportedly had several shades in it and nearly glowed in the sunlight. His brown eyes were as soft as fur and warm as hot chocolate on a winter day. He had thick, well groomed eyebrows thanks to his sister. (She told him that such eyebrow game should be maintained) But hey, the Grifs always had that weird beauty gene in their family. Even in their mother who played the fat lady and the bearded lady in a travelling circus.  
It was this little nerd that somehow caught his interest that was immune to his charms. It was frustrating that he couldn't seem to get his flirtations through to this idiot. The more it didn't work, the more he learned about Simmons and the more he came to like him. Three months in and he realized he fell for the damn bastard.

"Simmons, we don't need to review the details of the project. It's done! Like seriously. We have a week left before the end of semester and you are freaking out even though we finished it, because you made it so, a month before hand. We went over this all already! Why are you doing it again?" Grif complained. Simmons narrowed his eyes as he flipped through the 14 pages of foot notes on galaxies and the possibility of life in them.  
Star charts and and little doodles of the different galaxies were pasted onto a three sided panel box that was cut and gutted to serve as their project board.  
"Grif, you may not care about our grade on this but I do! I don't want to miss anything!" Simmons went back to looking through his notes.  
"I can tell you one thing you've been over looking these past few months" Grif muttered and pulled out his phone. He had a text from Kai.  
'Have fun with Gray guy:)'  
Grif rolled his eyes.  
"What have I been over looking?" Simmons asked. Grif froze. He didn't think he heard him.  
"Uhhhh"  
"Grif if I've been forgetting something you should have told me! What if it's crucial to the project?" Simmons frowned and Grif groaned. He waved him off.  
"Not important Simmons. Not to the project anyway" He leaned back on Simmons bed. He was texting Kai a reply, telling her to shut her gossiping trap unless she wanted everyone to know who her first kiss was. Spoiler alert. It was the weird kid Doc. Simmons searched through the pages a little more. Reading each line over that he had written and was looking for anything he missed. A fact that could be crammed in.  
Grif was getting into an argument with Kai. On her end she was telling him to stop being immature and just tell the gray guy that he liked him so they could fuck and get over it. On his end he was protesting that he'd rather not freak out his astronomy partner who he was sure was straight. This then led to an argument about who could detect gay people more. Grif claimed he was an expert since he dated many guys. Kai claiming he was a shit head and that girls just knew these things. He called that a load of bullshit.  
The rustling papers stopped and peaked out from his phone screen to see Simmons staring down at the papers.  
"Hey Grif, is it true that you like girls and guys? I mean, people say that about you but I never asked. I mean, I guess I don't have to since I met two people who said they dated you. One a girl and one a boy. But.....I just wanted to hear it from you" Simmons shifted awkwardly. Just like how the conversation was going. Simmons never ventured into this land. The land of asking what sexuality he was.  
Grif put down his phone and sat up. He decided this had crossed the line and he might as well burn the bridge.  
"I like girls, I like ass, pussy and titties that I can grope and suck on" Grif stated almost proudly. He didn't see Simmons look slightly putt off.  
Nor did Simmons see when Grif had yanked him back on the bed and climbed on top of him.  
"But I also like boys. Intellectual boys who carry there advanced calculus book proudly in the halls and can name all the metal alloys on the periodic table of elements. I like boys with green eyes and obviously don't know that they are a pretty boy. I like boys who wear dumb glasses and have a terrible first name so they liked being called by their last." Grif made a point to take off the black rimmed glasses Simmons wore and set them on his bedside table. He looked back down at Simmons who was red in the face and staring back up at him. He felt his arms wrap around his neck and being pulled down.  
"Kiss me you stupid idiot" Simmons whispered and Grif complied. He angled his head and pressed his lips against the red heads. Moving them in a criminal way as he adjusted himself on the bed. His leg was in between Simmons organic leg and prosthetic leg. He keeps kissing him, like its air to his lungs. He prodded his tongue against Simmons for permission which he gave. He soon was able to taste the nerd underneath him. Simmons let his hands roam down his back, feeling the muscles of his wing span under his finger tips. The moan Simmons made into his mouth went straight to Grifs dick. He tried to keep his rapidly hardening appendage away Simmons. Making out was just fine for right now, didn't need to throw in a boner to make it feel weird. He didn't want to freak the normally high strung man out his dick popping up like a sexed up jack in the box.  
That was until Simmons bucked his hips into Grifs leg.  
Revealing he was hard.  
Grif grinned into the kiss.  
Simmons wanted this as much as he had. It briefly crossed his mind to ask how long he had wanted this but he shut it out and maneuvered himself so he was situated in between the red heads legs.  
He gave an experimental rolled of his hips. Simmons gasped and clung onto him and clumsily bucked his hips. Grif grinned even more and left his lips, latching onto a patch of white skin on his neck. He rolled his hips once more, the friction made him curse under his breath as Simmons moaned again. A nice long moan that was accompanied by another buck. He kept that pattern up, rolling his hips in a nice slow movement, sucking on Simmons's pale neck and leaving red marks while trying to ignore the overwhelming desire to remove both of their pants. A hand was on the pale teens hip, guiding him into a rhythm that felt good for both of them. Grif hadn't noticed the hand sneaking down to unbutton his pants.  
"M-Move I need to get them off!" His hand was shaking slightly. Grif took notice in that and guided Simmons away that area. Entangling their fingers instead.  
" 'nother time. Let's just go with this" He kissed Simmons again. Biting his lower lip and rutting into other teen. He was pretty sure Simmons was slightly relieved. His shaking stopped and he was getting into the rhythm.  
Grif had picked up the pace and kissed him more desperately and Simmons found himself moaning more and more. Getting louder and louder. Hoping his parents wouldn't come home because oh god he just needed this.  
The tight coil in his abdomen finally snapped and Grif felt his hands dig into him and Simmons go still. Grif licked his lips and grinned down at him.  
"You get off alright?" Simmons scowled before nudging him off of him. Grif let up and rolled onto his back. Simmons awkwardly waddled to his dresser and unzipped his pants with his back faced towards Grif. He pulled down his jeans and boxers as Grif greedily watched, burning the imagine of Simmons's hot ass into his brain. He pulled another pair of boxers on and shuffled over to the bed again. He stood there, clenching and unclenching his hands. Grif rolled his eyes and pulled him down to the bed. Simmons was tense even as Grif wrapped an arm around him.  
"So um.....you like me?" Simmons asked, his ears burning. Grif groaned and buried his face into his shoulder junction.  
"If you didn't get that then you are denser than I thought" Grif grumbled and Simmons leaned into him.  
"I....I like you too" Grif perked up at this then broke out into a grin. "But you didn't.....Didn't finish" He could feel the hawaiians erection twitch in interest. But Grif laid back instead, content with just drifting off with Simmons.  
He folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes while grinning.  
Then he heard his zipper being pulled down

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment. Kudos's mean nothing to me


End file.
